The present invention relates to an exhaust manifold.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An exhaust manifold represents a component of an exhaust system of internal combustion engines, in particular of combustion engines in motor vehicles. When mounted directly onto the cylinder head of the combustion engine, the exhaust manifold assumes the task to collect exhaust gas exiting the individual cylinders and to feed it to the exhaust outlet. Therefore, an exhaust manifold is oftentimes also referred to as exhaust collector.
Heretofore, the automobile industry is faced with the problem to reconcile a demand for compactness and simplicity of exhaust manifolds while still meeting the challenges to cope with the substantial temperature stress to which components of an exhaust manifold are exposed. Thus, the service life of conventional exhaust manifolds is inadequate to date.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved exhaust manifold to obviate prior art shortcomings.